


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virgin Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel (Supernatural), High School Student Dean Winchester, High School Student Sam Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, No Lube, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Somnophilia, Virgin Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean and Sam play a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven. Sam gets jealous when Dean's spin doesn't land on him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The party wasn't really Sam's style, but he went for Dean. He sucked it up and showed up, walking through the front door as all his classmates walked around the expensive house, plastic cups in their hands and Sam didn't even need to look inside a cup and smell it to know what it was. He was surprised at how many people had shown up. Then again, when the rich and popular head cheerleader, Missy Jenkins, throws a party, the whole school's invited. Even the people on the bottom of the totem pole. Which is how Sam managed to snag an invitation without Dean's knowledge.

He found Dean amongst the people Sam sees him hanging out with at school. And when he saw the plastic cup in his hand, Sam went to fetch his own drink of alcohol. He drank half the cup, trying hard not to make a face as the sour liquid hit his tongue and slid down his throat, but he failed miserably at it. He cleared his throat, lingering in the other room as Dean laughed with his current friends. He's sure he's never going to see those people again once John's done hunting whatever it was that dragged them to this small town. Sam always marveled at how fast Dean managed to make friends when moving to a new place, immediately fitting in with the people on the top part of the totem pole unlike Sam, who always struggled to find out where exactly he fit in at the new school.

Suddenly, Dean made eye contact with Sam between the crowd of people and Sam immediately brought the plastic cup to his lips and looked away to hide the heat forming in his cheeks. Dean excused himself from his friends and marched towards Sam, the ocean of people breaking apart with no questions. Sam felt like he was watching a live-action scene from the Bible.

"What're you doing here, Sammy?" Dean asked with a grin. "I didn't think you'd want to come to this type of thing."

"The whole school's invited, Dean," Sam said with fake annoyance. He's gotten good at pretending to be annoyed at Dean.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he snagged the plastic cup out of his hand. "Well, you're not going to drink, alright?" He placed his cup on a nearby surface, Sam didn't look to see where. "You're only fourteen."

"Nobody cares," Sam demanded, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "Parties are meant to be fun, Dean, stop acting like my parent." Sam chose that word carefully. He knew that if he told him to stop acting like his dad, Dean's good mood would vanish quickly. He'd make him go home immediately.

"Come on, Dean!" Missy squealed, jumping against Dean's back. She hung off his shoulder as she stared at him, completely oblivious to Sam's presence. "We're playing seven minutes in heaven. It's going to be fun!" She grabbed onto his wrist and started tugging him to the living room.

"I'll come, too," Sam said, Dean immediately fighting against Missy's tugging to look at his little brother. Sam furrowed his eyebrows when Dean sent him a grin. "What?"

But Dean only shook his head. "Nothing," he assured, slapping Sam on the shoulder and guiding him to the living room.

A majority of Dean's friends filled the couches, an empty beer bottle resting on the coffee table in the middle of them. Sam did notice one person that didn't seem to belong in any group on the totem pole, Castiel. He was just as new to the school as Sam and Dean were. Sam always meant to talk to him, but could never find him whenever he thought about it. He wondered if Castiel skipped school sometimes. Sam could never.

"Alright, everybody knows the rules," Missy announced giddily as she squeezed herself between Sam and Dean. "I think we should let the glamorous Dean Winchester start."

Sam had to internally groan as Dean moved to spin the bottle. It was painfully obvious how much Missy wanted to get into Dean's pants and he really couldn't blame her, but it didn't make it any less annoying. He knew without a doubt that she would have better luck than Sam would at achieving that goal, but Dean didn't seem to notice how horny she was for him. Maybe that was a good thing.

The bottle came to a slow stop... onto Castiel. Sam couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy as the people whistled. An inch to the left and it would've landed on him. Castiel didn't seem bothered about the fact that he had to go into a closet with Dean for seven minutes. In fact, he was the first one to stand up between the two of them. Missy seemed disappointed, too, but shrugged it off as she chose the next person to spin.

"We have more than one closet, people, let's go!" she demanded, but Sam was no longer interested.

He scooted out of the game, nobody caring. He watched Castiel and Dean disappear behind a door as he inched closer.

Dean and Castiel were very close together, the closet being much smaller than they had originally thought. "Not very much room to move around in here, huh?" Dean asked, smiling widely at his fellow classmate.

Castiel only grunted in reply.

"Look, man, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Dean assured, shrugging. "I didn't really expect to get stuck in here with a guy."

"It's only seven minutes," Castiel said. "Got somewhere to be?"

Dean grinned but shook his head. Castiel was the first one to close the distance, his lips locking onto Dean's like a missile. Dean was surprised, pulling away from him the second their lips touched, but when he looked into those diamond blue eyes, he couldn't help but be drawn back to him.

Dean's hands instinctively landed on Castiel's waist as the kiss deepened, Castiel's hands working to unbutton Dean's shirt. Dean broke the kiss again but moved his lips to Castiel's neck. He bit back a moan, not wanting to give whoever was listening to the benefit of hearing them get it on. Dean was already pulling Castiel's pants down by the time he shrugged off his shirt.

"You're scary good at that," Castiel breathed out, laughing. Dean laughed into his neck before pulling away to pull his shirt off. "Fuck."

It was Castiel's turn, planting tiny kisses down Dean's chest as he moved to get to his knees, pushing Dean against the wall due to the lack of space. He unbuckled Dean's belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the clothing to his ankles. He didn't hesitate to wrap a hand around the hard rod, Dean hissing at the contact. He didn't hesitate to moan as Castiel brought the head between his lips, his tongue twirling around the tip. 

"Holy shit," Dean mumbled as Castiel bottomed out, moving up and down as he absentmindedly fondled Dean's balls. Dean's hand weaved through Castiel's hair, letting his hand right with Castiel's head as he sucked his dick. "You're scary good at that," Dean mocked, a smile on his face that instantly vanished when he released a groan.

Castiel removed himself from Dean's dick, but his hand still worked as he said, "We only have seven minutes. What else do you want to do?"

Dean bit his lip for a moment, looking into Castiel's eyes, before he answered, "I want to fuck you, Cas. I want to fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Castiel stood up and picked up a leg, Dean catching it. He lined up his dick to Castiel's ass and looked at him. "Just do it," Castiel assured before Dean could ask a question about protection. "It'll be fine."

"But-"

"Go!" Castiel demanded and Dean went all the way, slamming his dick into Castiel's ass without any more hesitation. Castiel started to scream, but Dean quickly covered his mouth with his free hand.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, "did I hurt you?" Castiel shook his head quickly, enjoying Dean's hand on his mouth, as he motioned for Dean to continue.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and pulled out before slamming back in. Dean removed his hand from his mouth as he moved to pick up Castiel's other leg. His legs wrapped around Dean as Castiel used the wall as back support. Dean continued moving his hips, sweat covering both of them quickly as they both breathed their screams, not wanting to be too loud.

"You like my dick, you cock whore?" Dean demanded and Castiel nodded desperately, his eyes squeezing shut as he bit his lip. "You need my dick as much as you need oxygen, don't you?"

"I do," Castiel whispered, huffing. "Keep fucking me, Dean. Never stop. Fuck me!" Castiel moaned and groaned as Dean started hitting that sweet spot he didn't know existed until now, trying his very best not to scream out loud. "I'm going to come."

Dean released a hearty chuckle. "Your dick wasn't even touched, you whore!" he stated, grinning. "Am I that good?"

"Ah, you're so fucking good, Dean," Castiel declared. "Ugh, right there. Yes, daddy, right there. Fuck!"

"Daddy?" Dean laughed, but that little name caused him to drive harder. Well, as harder as he could in this spacing. "Someone has daddy issues, huh."

Castiel leaned his head against the wall as he said, "You have no idea."

"Oh, man, Cas, I'm going to come," Dean stated, leaning over Castiel. He wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him to him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's body as his hands supported Castiel from his ass, Dean slowing his pumping as they hugged each other.

He felt liquid against his chest, but when Castiel whimpered in his ear, he knew that the bitch had come. Now, it was his turn.

Why did Dean feel so in love at this moment? He had never felt this much passion with anybody else. He wanted to stay in this position forever, holding Castiel in his arms with his dick in his ass. He felt Castiel's dick twitch once more, a little bit more come spurting out. He didn't want this to end, but when he heard someone bang on the door to inform them that they had one more minute left of this magical moment, Dean grunted as he released a load into Castiel. This caused Castiel to release more of his own come as he moaned in sync with Dean.

"I love-" Dean's voice caught in his throat, immediately catching himself. He cleared his throat as he tried to save it, "I love this."

Castiel laughed as he dropped from Dean, pulling his clothes back on. "Maybe next time we do it in a bed," Castiel offered with a casual shrug as he started pulling his clothes on.

Dean smiled at Castiel's casual offer. "Yeah, maybe next time."

The door was pulled open by the time they had finished dressing. Castiel was the first one to walk away from Dean, leaving him alone in the closet for a moment. As he watched him walk away, he had noticed that they had switched shirts. How they didn't notice when dressing was beyond him, but he didn't say anything. Dean knew John was almost done with the hunt and that he was never going to see Castiel ever again, so this was his token of the first time he felt love.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean made eye contact with Missy as he walked out of the closet, the next two stepping in.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago," she answered without looking at him. "Said something about not feeling good. Whatever. It's my turn to spin, Dean, come on."

Dean watched as Castiel left through the front doors. He denied Missy's offer and made his way to the exit, stepping onto the porch just in time to see Castiel hop into his car and drive off. With a sigh, Dean headed back in to get some more drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had managed to get home before John, much to Sam's surprise. Then again, knowing John, he probably won't come back until tomorrow morning. But Dean did stumble into the motel room, laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke. Sam couldn't even pretend to be happy that Dean got home safely, he was pissed. And jealous. It should've been him in there with Dean, not that Castiel kid.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean greeted as he closed the door behind him. "You know Castiel?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well, we fucked," Dean confessed, grinning widely, "and I liked it. No, I actually loved it. I love him." Dean's face went serious for a moment, his eyes widened as he said, "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"You're drunk," Sam stated as he turned his attention back to the TV. "Sleep it off, Dean."

Dean hummed as he kicked his shoes off. "He was so great," Dean continued, Sam clenching his jaw tightly. "I wish we didn't have to leave. I could see us having a future together, y'know? Like a white fence, apple pie kinda life." Dean smiled, his eyes drifting off into space. "Oh, Sammy, you should've seen him. He was just... mmm, perfect."

"Shut up," Sam declared, trying very hard to tune Dean out so he could focus on the show.

Dean jumped into his bed and released a sigh. "What's wrong, Sammy? You mad at me?"

"No." Sam stared at the TV, but when he was met with silence rather than argument, he sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. "It was supposed to be me, Dean. The bottle was supposed to land on me. If someone fucking blew on it, it would have! I want you to fuck me just like you fucked that Cas kid." Sam huffed, throwing his hands in the air. "I want you, Dean, more than a brother. I just-" He cut himself off when he heard snores coming from behind him, turning his head to see that Dean had passed out.

Sam shut the TV off and turned to look at his brother. He furrowed his eyebrows at the shirt he was wearing. He didn't recall ever seeing Dean wear a shirt like that and then remembered that it was the shirt Castiel was wearing tonight. He felt sick.

He started to wonder if his dick was better than oxygen like Castiel had said, his eyes wandering to the crotch area of his jeans where he could just picture Dean's dick. He licked his lips and looked back up at his brother's sleeping face. "Dean?" he whispered.

No response. Not even a grunt like he normally does, or a stir. But he wanted to try on more time, maybe louder.

"Dean."

Again, no response. He thought about it, stripping Dean of his jeans and going to town on his dick just like he had dreamed of since forever, but then he figured that that wasn't something he could talk himself out of if Dean woke up. Not only that, but Sam knew it would be rape and he's not going to stoop that low. Maybe he'll just wait for Dean to consent one day... a day that'll most likely never come because Sam knew Dean looked at him like a little brother and nothing more.

"Dammit," Sam muttered as he started taking his pants off. "He's passed out drunk, he won't remember."

Sam worked Dean's jeans off before he could change his mind, his eyes marveling at the mouth-watering dick that was revealed when he got his jeans past that point. He knew just by looking at it - even if it was soft and limp - that Castiel wasn't exaggerating, the dick is better than oxygen.

Sam has watched plenty of porn to know what to do. He had to get the dick hard. So, he started with his hand, a few strokes to get it semi-hard, but it wasn't enough for Sam. He just wanted Dean's dick in him immediately, it didn't matter which hole he penetrated first.

Sam brought Dean's dick to his lips, taking the thing halfway before pulling off to cover up a gag. He looked up at Dean, making sure he didn't wake up, before releasing a quiet cough. The porn people made it look so much easier.

He sucked in a deep breath and went again, slower this time. The tip of his dick reached his gag reflex and he had to pull away once more. He wondered if Castiel took the whole thing without hesitation, thinking back to the words the pair were sharing while Sam was listening in. He has a feeling Castiel took Dean's dick like an experienced champ and he knew he had to be better than Castiel.

Sam went all in, bottoming out immediately and fighting against the gagging. He stayed that way, cutting off his breathing for a few moments before he pulled away and coughed. He covered his mouth to muffle it, watching Dean carefully. He stirred and Sam froze, but that's just about it.

He relaxed his body as he went at Dean's dick once more, wrapping his lips against the tip and slowly pushing it back into his throat. He couldn't bottom out, but he went past the halfway mark before pulling up again. This time, he didn't let Dean's dick leave his mouth before going back down. He would've been so much better if he could take all of Dean's dick, but that'll have to do.

Dean stirred again, but Sam didn't acknowledge it as he kept sucking Dean's cock, the slurp noises the only thing filling the quiet room now that Dean's snoring has stopped. Dean moaned and Sam closed his eyes, letting himself picture Dean placing his hands on his head as he sucked, encouraging Sam with filthy words like he had encouraged Castiel. He pictured Dean shooting a load into the back of his throat and forcing him to swallow every single drop that leaked out of his dick. He pictured Dean moaning his actual name, not his stupid little nickname. He imagined the _"Oh, Sam, fuck"_ rolling off his lips. 

Dean shot a load into the back of his throat without warning - to be fair, he was sleeping - and it was nothing like Sam had just pictured. He pulled off of the dick in the middle of it, some of it going into Sam's mouth while the rest of it covered his face. This was the next best thing, Sam thought as he used his hand to push the rest of the liquid into his mouth. He sighed as he looked at Dean, his dick still rock hard. He hoped he would wake up, but it didn't seem likely. He wondered how many drinks he had after he left the party.

Sam stood up on the bed, hovering over Dean's straight rod and slowly lowering himself. He knew he had to go slow on this one especially, this will be his first time in general.

He lowered himself, grabbing Dean's dick to keep it propped up. He felt the tip push against his hole and Sam released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Nice and slow, Sam," he whispered, his eyes going to Dean's sleeping face. He cleared his throat quietly, lowering his voice an octave to impersonate Dean, "You got this, Sammy." He cringed when he automatically used Dean's little pet name for him.

His eyes widened when he lowered himself some more, Dean's tip penetrating his tight, unused hole. He released a gasp at the feeling, overwhelmed. He lost his balance, not being able to catch himself in time as he fell hard into Dean's dick. He gasped, half in pain, half in pleasure. He completely forgot about lubing it up to make it easier. What was the point of watching all that porn if he wasn't going to learn anything from it?

Tears pricked Sam's eyes as he lifted himself up, moaning against the pain as he lowered himself back down. He wondered how long he had to ride Dean's dick before all he felt was pleasure, and immediately decided that he could ride it all night if he had to.

"Shit, Dean," Sam panted, wincing as he moved up and down. "I need your dick, baby. I need you in me. Fuck, Dean. I love you so damn much. More than Castiel." Sam groaned and lulled his head back, his eyes fluttering close. "Castiel has nothing on me, Dean, and I'll show you."

Ignoring the pain, he started going faster. Moans left Dean's throat, his eyebrows furrowed, but he still didn't wake up. Sam didn't know anymore if he wanted Dean to stay asleep. Yeah, he'll have a hard time talking himself out of it, but it's too late now. It's already happening and he knows Dean loves it just as much as he does, so he won't stop it.

He can't believe he's stooping this low.

He continued, carefully not to smack too hard against Dean when he bottomed out. At least I could bottom out on something, he thought bitterly, but that bitterness was immediately replaced with a loud groan as he found a sweet spot. "You feel so damn good, Dean, holy fuck," Sam stated at a normal volume, not even caring anymore if he woke up. He could just say that he slipped and his dick just ended up in his ass, he doesn't think Dean would care.

Sam started tugging his own dick as he rode Dean's, looking down at Dean's face to see a scrunched expression. What in the hell was going on in Dean's mind?

"I'm going to come," Sam confessed, looking down at Castiel's shirt Dean was wearing. He didn't want to get his jizz all over it... or maybe he did. Dean would probably just think it was one of theirs. "I hope we come at the same time, Dean," Sam whispered.

Sam shouted with an I don't care attitude as the liquid shot out of his dick the next time he bottomed out, the white goo landing on the shirt Dean's wearing, a little disappointed that Dean didn't release his own come into him at the same time. No matter, Sam could keep going. He's young, he has the stamina.

"Oh," Dean moaned, his hand sliding up Sam's leg. Sam kept riding, sad that Dean was still fully asleep. "Oh, Cas."

Sam froze at Castiel's name, eyebrows furrowed in anger while his eyes showed hurt. He wanted to get off of Dean now, but when he moved to get up, Dean released his orgasm into Sam's ass, and, for a moment, Sam forgot Dean said the wrong name.

"Yes, Dean," Sam said. "Treat me like your come bag."

"Fuck," Dean mumbled.

"I love you," Sam confessed, lowering his ass until he was sitting on Dean.

Dean smiled in his sleep. "I love you, too, Cas."

Sam's smile faded away. He knew, now, that Dean was never going to look at him the same way. Castiel was the only person Dean wants.

Well... at least Dean's still a heavy sleeper when he's not drunk.


End file.
